Golf is a popular game played by millions of people in the U.S. and by millions more around the world. To a non-golfer, golf may appear to be a deceptively simple game—there is no moving target as in baseball nor is there any interference from opposing players as in football, basketball, or hockey. However, to the typical golfer, golf is not only difficult, but frustrating. For the amateur, and often even for the professional, a good shot is followed by a poor shot that unravels all the effects of the previous shot. For example, a 250 yard drive into the middle of the fairway is followed by a 100 yard slice into the middle of a water hazard. One primary cause for this common problem is an inconsistent setup or address by the golfer combined with incorrect target alignment which, even with a good swing, produces an offline shot that can cause the ball land far to the right or left of the target.
The popularity of golf, coupled with the frustration it generates, has led to the development of a myriad of training devices to improve swing technique, stance, and foot position. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0077430 to Mindlin discloses a training mat that includes removable markers to layout proper foot placement for the golf student. However, the disclosed mat markers must be changed for different golfers and even for different clubs that are used by the same golfer. It also provides no indicia for aiding in proper target alignment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,102 to Grabowski discloses a golf learning and guide mat in which a series of footprints are attached to or placed on the mat for different clubs. However, similar to the '430 publication, the mat appears to be designed for customized use in that it provides for a foot print pattern for only a single golfer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,169 to Florian discloses a golf training mat comprising a series of footprints for indicating the proper foot position when using different clubs. However, it lacks any indicia to aid adjustment for an individual golfer's height and any type of alignment pattern to ensure the golf club is swung along the proper swing path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,011 to Perry discloses a golf swing training device comprising four groups of lines to indicate correct position for the feet, hands, and golf club. However, it lacks any positioning indicator for a golfer's eyes, spine angle (important for proper stance) and any type of swing path guide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,686 to Bergman includes indicators for stance for both different clubs and golfers of different heights, but it lacks a target line for more than one type of club.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,387 to Baxstrom comprises a training mat that includes a plurality of footprints for adjusting foot placement for different clubs, arc markings for different swing paths, and a plurality of ball placement markers. However, it provides no adjustment for different heights of golfers and spine angle for different stances. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,431 to Burnes discloses a set of training mats in which the first mat includes a target line and ball position marker while a second mat includes a pattern of footprints to indicate proper foot placement. Separate mats provide additional footprint patterns. However, the '431 patent provides no indicator of proper stance, and no training device or indicator to help develop proper aiming and alignment of the golf shot. U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,352 to O'Brien discloses a golf training mat with a plurality of footprints which are placed in different positions depending on the club being used. Also included are ball placement markings for different ball positions for different clubs. However, it lacks indicia for teaching proper stance and an aiming device to teach how to determine a correct target line. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,810 to Lorang discloses a golf training mat which uses footprints to designate foot position for each club. Measurement indicators are used to show the distance of the golfer from the ball depending on the height of the golfer and club length. However, it does not include any indicator for determining proper target path and any indicator as to setting up proper stance.
Although the prior art makes available numerous golf training aids in the form of training mats, what is lacking in the prior art is a comprehensive training device or combination of devices that can be used by golfers of different heights to learn proper foot position, spine angle as it relates to stance and an aiming device to teach proper alignment and swing path.